


Dancing in the Moonlight

by IronicIronMan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean Winchester, Boys In Love, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Cute, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dean Winchester Loves Pie, Dean Winchester Loves Taylor Swift, Dean Winchester Teaches Castiel How to Dance, Destiel - Freeform, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay, Gay Castiel (Supernatural), Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), One Shot, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28204899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronicIronMan/pseuds/IronicIronMan
Summary: Dean thinks he is alone in the Bunker until Cas catches him dancing, Dean takes this opportunity to teach him how to dance.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	Dancing in the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! This is just a one-shot I wrote based off of a headcanon I saw the other day and I just can't get it out of my head. I've been wanting to write Destiel for so long but have been afraid to so this is my Lil introduction before I throw myself in the deep end. I hope you enjoy it!

For the first time in what seemed like forever, the Bunker was empty. It was silent, too quiet almost but Dean didn’t mind that at all. These days it was almost impossible for him to catch a moment by himself because apparently, the world couldn’t go two days without being on the brink of destruction. But that was just another day to the Winchesters. 

Walking out of his bedroom, Dean stuck his head around the corner of the main living area as he took a long look around. “Sammy? Cass? You guys here?” He called out with the quirk of his eyebrow, awaiting a melody of voices to reply to him but nothing. Frowning ever so slightly, he stepped into the living area as he began to look around for any sign of life but he was starting to understand that he was alone.

Upon discovering the realisation of being completely alone, a grin formed across the mans lower face as he span on his heels and headed right towards the kitchen. Without Sam around, he could practically eat whatever he pleased and wherever he pleased and wouldn’t be lectured about it which for him was a rarity considering that it was rare that the two were ever properly apart.

Taking a couple of steps into the kitchen, Dean couldn’t help but grin to himself as his eyes glazed over the mess-free counters - something that was going to change very soon if he could have anything to do with it. 

Dean began to go through the cupboards, scoffing at the sight of any fresh produce and vegan products that were blatantly Sams. He was looking for something that gave him zero nutritional factors but instead catered towards something much more important - a fast track to heart disease. 

Shuffling through their limited supplies, Winchester eventually stumbled across something that had his name written all over it. “Oh hell yeah,” He grumbled to himself as he pulled out a pie but this just wasn’t some pie. Oh no, this was an apple cinnamon pie from Wholefoods. An absolute delicacy and in his opinion the only good thing in what he described as ‘A shop dedicated to those rabbit food eating dicks’. 

He carefully pulled the pie out of the cupboard and flipped open the plastic lid. There was no need for a plate when the container that it came acted just like one. Spinning around he began to pull open a bunch of draws in order to find a fork of some sort so he could dive right on into his pie but none of the draws seemed to have a single one. “Right because there isn’t a single fork in this big ass kitchen,” He muttered to himself before eventually coming across a dirty one in the sink but how dirty could a fork get? Dean had used far worse things before so one dirty fork wouldn’t do him much harm.

The hunter glanced around the kitchen now hyper-aware of the silence that surrounded him and it put him on edge considering it left him and his thoughts in one place and that wasn’t something that he wanted in the slightest. So with that in mind, Dean turned towards the radio that was set up in the kitchen and switched it over to one of the pop channels which he could listen to guilt-free.

It wasn’t long until the kitchen was filled by the soft tune of well known Taylor Swift songs before Dean grabbed his container of the pie as he began to shovel mouthfuls of pie into his face. The beat of the music was a little more catchy than what he was expecting and before he knew it Dean was bobbing his head to the music which eventually lead for him to tap his feet to the beat.

By the time the next song had completely ditched the pie and grabbed one of the nearby wooden spoons and was using it as a microphone so he could belt out the lyrics while he practically pranced around the kitchen.

“You need to calm downnnnnnn! You’re being too loudddd!” He sang as he placed a hand on his chest with his eyes closed, not holding back in the slightest considering that there wasn’t really any reasons to be quiet. Which was quite ironic considering the song lyrics that he was currently singing sort of went against that but of course he didn’t care about it in the slightest.

“And I was likeeee wuh-oh wuh-oh wuh-GAH!” Dean began to sing until he turned around only to see Castiel standing in the doorway staring right at him which lead to the hunter yelping out in surprise before clearing his throat to regain some form of masculinity back. 

Taking in a deep breath, Dean closed his eyes as his cheeks flushed red from embarrassment. Of course, it had to be Cass of all people that came back early. 

“Dammit Cass. I thought we talked about this. Don’t go sneakin’ around like that, it scares people. Me being people,” Dean grumbled as he rubbed his forehead out of frustration.

Cass looked over at Dean and tilted his head, clearly a little confused about what exactly he had done wrong but that wasn’t what he was most confused about. Taking a couple of steps forward into the kitchen, the angel looked between Dean and the radio that was still blasting music before speaking up.

‘I’m sorry but when I arrived I heard a racket in the kitchen so came as fast as I could. I assumed you were in trouble but uh it seems that your not in trouble. Although I’m not exactly sure what you were doing with your body…’ Castiel stated with the tilt of his head, making full eye contact with the hunter. 

Dean furrowed his eyebrows at Cass’ response because as ridiculous as it sounded he knew that was just how the angel was with these sorts of things. “Well as you can see no danger here so you can drop the guard act. And wait a sec do you mean my dancing???” Dean asked with a small smile, turning around to fully face the other.

‘Yes. When you were doing this,’ Cass said before proceeding to act out what Dean had been doing only moments ago which was a mixture of poorly executed dance moves and singing which only caused for Dean to burst out laughing at the sight of the angel.

It took a couple of seconds for Dean to regain his posture after he had been laughing too hard but once he had finished he straightened up with a large grin spread over his face. “Wait a minute Cass. Are you telling me you don’t know what dancing is? Or even better yet how to dance?” He questioned with a glint in his eye.

Cass couldn’t understand what was so funny about what he had just done because only minutes ago Dean had been doing the exact same thing. ‘Well if that is what you were doing, then no I do not know how to dance. Is that some sort of battle technique?’ He questioned innocently which only brought laugher right back to Dean.

Through his grasps of laughter, Dean violently shook his head as he gestured for Cass to come over to him. “A what? Battle technique? Dude no it’s just something people do when they are happy or there is music. It’s fun y’now? Look I’ll show you man get over here,” Dean said with a smile as he waved his hands once again waiting for the angel to come over.

‘Oh right. Well that makes sense, there is music present and I am happy so I guess I will dance with you,’ Cass said as he walked over to where Dean was waving for him and waited for his first instructions on how to do this dancing.

The music that was originally playing had shifted into something much slower and therefore harder to dance to unless they were intending to slow dance - something that neither Cass nor Dean were prepared for but at this point, Dean was just going to go with it. It wasn’t like Cass would even understand the underlying romantic connotations that came with slow dancing with another person.

“I mean for this sort of music is a little different ‘cause the dancing is different but we can still do it. So you gotta c’mere and take my hand first,” Dean said as he took a step closer to reach out and take Cass’ hand. The angel didn’t object in the slightest but just silently watched with curious eyes as Dean took his hand and held it a little above his shoulder. “Alright then you take you other hand and put it here,” He said as he reached with his spare hand to take Cass’ other hand and placed it on his waist before he placed his other hand on Cass’ waist.

The angel lifted his head in order to meet the gaze of the Hunter now that both of his hands were touching Dean in one way or another. This wasn’t what he had thought dancing was but he wasn’t complaining at all. ‘Is this right?’ Cass asked, wanting to make sure he was doing this whole dancing thing correctly.

“Yup just like that. And then we sorta just sway, y’know side to side with the music,” Dean said, smiling softly down to Cass as he began to sway the angel ever so slightly hoping that he would catch on pretty quickly. Winchester looked down to meet those amazingly innocent blue eyes that belonged to Castiel as they slowly began to rock back and forth with one another, the angels smile quickly matched the smile with that of the hunters. 

Cass smiled up at Dean, excited to hear that he was doing something right for once and without much of a prompt too. The adjustments that he had to make when it came to practically living around humans was harder than he had imagined so to hear that he was able to do a simple human tradition right made his heart just beam with happiness. Especially since he knew that whatever it was he was doing was making Dean smile, so much so that his eyes were starting to crinkle which they usually only did when he laughed so hard that he couldn’t stand upright or when he sees a dog. It was happiness like this that Cass never saw staring right back down at him and that made him feel so special.

“Y’know sometimes when the song reaches a point, one person might spin the other person around like this,” Dean said as he moved his hand from Cass’ waist so he could lift up their connected hands and guide the angel into a spin which took a little more coaxing than anticipated but Castiel eventually span around before stopping once he was facing Dean again.

‘Was that right? I thought you wanted me to just stand still’ Castiel said with a smile, enjoying this rare private time that he was getting with Dean. Now that he had finished spinning he instinctively stepped forward to get closer to him in order to put his hand back on his waist but shot a nervous glance back up towards him almost afraid of doing something that would cut off the closeness with the hunter. 

Dean let out a soft chuckle before nodding as he placed his hand back on Castiels waist, pulling him a little closer than before. The longer they danced the more confidence he was getting to make ever so slightly bolder moves and for one reason or the other, the angel wasn’t saying a word about it. Which could mean one of two things, the first being that he just didn’t know how to communicate the fact he was uncomfortable or the less likely scenario which was that he didn’t mind whatever was happening between the two.

“Yes, Cass that was right. Perfect even. See you’re a pro dancer already, it’s not hard is it?” Dean said as rocked with Castiel to the beat of the music. That comment seemed like it was exactly what Cass needed to hear because the next thing he knew he was smiling as if there was no tomorrow. 

‘Thank you, Dean.’ Cas said with wide eyes as he gently squeezed the hand he was grasping before replacing his other hand on Dean’s waist where it was before. For the first time in what was probably forever, he felt like he belonged here. That he belonged right here in this kitchen, holding Dean’s hand until the world collapsed because nothing else mattered than those emerald green eyes that shone down upon him. Castiel had finally found his home and it was with no one other than Dean Winchester himself.

And it was almost as if Dean could read his mind because with those big green eyes staring down at him Cass hadn’t even realised how close the hunter’s face was getting to his own. It was only when he felt Dean’s hot breath against his lips that he understood what was happening but the man had frozen, almost as if he was afraid of what was going to happen next. 

Cass didn’t want Dean to be afraid any more, to be afraid of the things that he was feeling despite the fact that they were okay even though he had been convinced of otherwise. He was prepared to take the next step even if Dean wasn’t.

So with that thought, Castiel tilted his head upwards and finally connected his lips with Deans as his eyes fluttered shut. His heart raced as his lips met Deans as at first he was expecting the other man to pull back in shock but quite the opposite happened as he felt the Hunter smile against his lips before gently reciprocating the kiss.

The two shared a scared moment with the other, neither one daring to open their eyes to face the truth of the situation but instead they enjoyed the warmth of each other’s lips in a sweet kiss.

Almost afraid to pull back, Dean gently pulled broke away from his best friends mouth only an inch or so as a smile quickly grew on his lips. Letting out a content sigh, his eyes eventually flickered open only to be met by Cass’ ocean blue ones noting how he was smiling as well. They had just kissed and everything was fine, perfect even. Nothing mattered any more because Cass felt the same way toward him so for all he cared the world could end he would die a happy man.

‘If that was dancing Dean, then I want to dance with you again’ The angel spoke softly, his eyes wavering between his lips and eyes which just caused for Dean to chuckle as his hand left his waist and cupped Castiel’s cheek.

“Me too Cass, me too,” He whispered before leaning down to kiss his best friend once again and again until the angel knew that they could dance together forever if that was what he wanted.


End file.
